Whirlwind
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: Title subject to change. Rated T just to be safe. A year after the season 2 finale, Jude is dating someone. Someone who isn't Tommy. And of course, Tommy has to go and mess everything up. Jommy moments, definitely jommy in the end. Better than it sounds.
1. Just So You Know

A/N: This idea came to me after watching a Tommy/Jude video to the song "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney. I watched it a few times, then started listening to the song "Wild Horses" by Natasha Bedingfield (which will come in next chapter) and the idea was born. I started writing and voila, Chapter 1. I'm going to give you a little background so you won't get confused.

Background: After Tommy left, Jude started dating a guy named Aiden. The story takes place about a year after Date With the Night. Everything up to Start Me Up has happened in the story. Patsy was never in the accident. Got that? Good.

Disclaimer: I own Aiden. Only Aiden. Not IS, not Just So You Know, and not A Cinderella Story.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, man?" Kwest asked Tommy, wondering if he realized what effects his actions could have. "Yes. Just finish setting up already." Kwest shook his head and continued setting up the studio so Tommy could record. A few minutes later Kwest was behind the soundboard pressing buttons. "Ready T?" He asked, pressing the last few buttons. "Yeah. Let's do this."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Jude's boyfriend, Aiden, asked. "Only a hundred times." Jude smiled and Aiden smiled back, taking her hand in his. They were at Gianni's, a fancy Italian restaurant celebrating their anniversary. "Well make it a hundred and one times. You are so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you. That Quincy guy should have asked you out when he had the chance. But his loss is my gain." Jude looked down at her plate, fighting the surge of emotions that welled inside her at the mention of Tommy's name. "Let's not talk about him, okay?" Her voice was soft, the way it always was when she talked about him. He picked up his glass and raised it to her. "A toast-to the best girlfriend I could ask for, and the best year of my life. As long as you're my girl, there will be many more. You're the real thing." Jude smiled and touched her glass to his. She took as sip as tears unexpectedly welled in her eyes at the memory.

"_Look, working on a song...it's like falling in love. At first it's a rush, but then it gets painful and sometimes you gotta walk away. But sometimes you come out with something beautiful, like that song. I mean, change can be good, Jude. You want proof? Just listen." Tommy handed Jude the CD of her performance at the Vinyl Palace. "Don't quit. Cause you're it, girl. You're the real thing. You're even better." _

If she was so good, why didn't he want her? She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, and focused her attention on Aiden. At that moment their food arrived and Jude started eating, grateful for the excuse to stop talking. They ate in silence; the only sounds they heard were the soft murmur of people talking and the clinking of silver against dishes. When they were finished eating the waiter came over and asked if they would be having dessert. They declined, and Aiden paid the check. They were headed to Jude and Sadie's apartment when Jude realized they had turned too soon and were driving away from the apartment. "The apartment is the other way." Jude said, pointing out the obvious. "I know, were taking a little detour." He replied with a hint of a smile.

Jude shrugged and sat back in her seat, enjoying the soft breeze coming through her partially opened window. Jude closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to wander to the other tall, dark-haired man in her life. She wondered what he was doing, if he was still at work. _He's probably out somewhere with Alexis, _she thought. Alexis was his new girlfriend. It was obvious to everyone but Tommy that she was only with him to get in the papers. Jude was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed they were slowing down. They pulled up to a small park and Aiden parked the car. They got out and she followed him to a small pavilion in the center of the park. It was lit up with tiny lights, and there was a small orchestra waiting nearby. It all started coming together as she realized he had recreated her favorite scene from _A Cinderella Story_, which he was always nice enough to watch with her.

He led her to the center of the pavilion and they started dancing as the orchestra started playing. She closed her eyes as the music swirled around them as they twirled in the moonlight. It was perfect, except that she had always imagined herself dancing with another man. The music ended, and the two separated. Aiden reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Jude gasped as he got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring Jude had ever seen. "Jude Harrison, I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are the half that makes me whole, and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. Will you marry me?" She told a step back and took a deep breath. "I…I don't know what to say. We're still so young. I mean, I'm only eighteen. I love you, but I need some time to think about this. Is that okay?" She looked away, afraid of seeing anger, or worse, disappointment, on his face. "That's fine. I understand this would be a big step for us, and I want you to be absolutely positive of whatever choice you make."

She nodded, and when she finally looked at him she saw only love in his eyes. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and they headed to the car. The ride to Jude's apartment was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. When they got there, he kissed her passionately on the lips and slipped the small box into her hand. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" He said with a smile. "Yeah, talk to you tomorrow." She gave him one last smile, then got out and made her way to the doors of the apartment complex. The elevator ride up to their floor was quiet except for the music being piped through the speakers. A million thoughts were running through Jude's head, and when she unlocked the apartment she threw her purse on a chair and went out onto the balcony.

Her mind slowly started to clear as she became mesmerized by the sight before her. The entire city of Toronto spread out before her, light by a million tiny lights. The streets crisscrossed and spread out like a spider web, reaching as far as she could see. She heard the soft strains of what sounded like Sinatra and out of the corner of her eye she saw an elderly couple dancing in the back porch of a house across the street and down two houses. The man was looking at the woman like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It was clear they were in love. She wondered if anyone would ever look at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world.

She turned away from the city and went inside, hearing a key in the lock as she did. "Jude, are you here?" Sadie called out. "I'm right here Sades." Jude replied tiredly. "Are you okay? You look…tired." Jude sighed, and Sadie moved to the kitchen and started making coffee. "Aiden proposed." Jude replied, sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar that also separated the dining room from the kitchen. Sadie almost dropped the coffee can she was holding before seeming to get control of her body back. "What? What did you say? How did he do it? Tell me everything." Sadie went back to making the coffee and Jude stared out the window for a minute before telling Sadie everything, leaving nothing to the imagination. "That's so romantic and sweet! What did you say?" Sadie handed Jude a cup of coffee and she took a sip. "I said I needed to think about it. I mean, I'm only eighteen, and I'm going on tour soon." Sadie looked her in the eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you decide Jude, I'm behind you one hundred percent. But whatever you decide, it has to be right for you. Promise you'll think about this, and I mean really think about it, before you make a decision?" Jude nodded her head, thinking about what Sadie had said. Sadie went to bed and Jude wandered into her room to change into pajamas.

She turned the radio on as she got ready and started brushing her teeth. "And now, I have a song here that was just dropped off. There's a note here, but all it says is 'You know exactly why.' This is Tom Quincy's newest single Just So You Know." Jude went back into her room and turned the volume up as the music started to play.

I shouldn't love you but I want you  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want you  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

Jude ran to the bathroom and quickly rinsed her mouth and toothbrush. She traded her pajamas for jeans and a t-shirt and slipped on a pair of shoes. She grabbed her keys and purse and shouted to Sadie that she was going out. As she took the elevator down to the ground floor, she was almost positive it was going slower than normal. When the doors opened, she walked as quickly as she could without actually running to the door and out to her car. Once she was in her car and driving, she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. The drive to Tommy's house, which was actually just fifteen minutes, seemed to last much longer. She pulled up in front of Tommy's house and parked the car, sitting for a minute before getting out and walking up to the door. She'd been here before; she'd even spent the night a few times when she was too tired to drive home. As much as Sadie tried to get her to say something had happened on those occasions, nothing had.

She knocked on the door and when she heard him shuffling to the door she had a moment of panic. Then it passed, and she told herself she wasn't making a total fool of herself. He opened the door and for a moment she could only focus on the fact that his hair was slightly rumpled and there was a little stubble on his cheeks. "Jude?" His voice pulled her back to the moment, and only then did she notice the clock on the wall behind him read 11:48. 'I, uh, I heard your song. It was, um, good." He rubbed his eyes with his hands and for a moment she could imagine him as a little boy in footy pajamas, rubbing his eyes as his mother read him a story. "About that, I know you're going out with Aiden, and I'm cool with that. I just wanted you to know how I felt before you went on tour. I think I owe you that much, after all the crap I've pulled." She took a deep breath, not expecting to be overcome with the urge to kiss him. That was definitely not on the agenda. Then again, neither was this little visit. Making a decision she was sure she'd regret, she leaned forward and kissed him. He tensed at first, and then melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist, pulling her close to him. The stubble was rough against her cheeks, but she didn't care. When they finally pulled apart (and they only pulled apart enough to look at each other) they smiled at each other and he leaned forward to touch his forehead to his. "Just so you know," she whispered, "I'm not allowing you to take back that kiss."


	2. Wild Horses

A/N-Here's thing final chapter. I like the ending and I hope you do too. Unless I get the urge to write an epilogue, this is the end of the story. I've enjoyed writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I'm on break this week so I might be updating another story, I don't know. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

"Jude, you gotta get up. C'mon Jude, I made breakfast." Jude reluctantly opened her eyes with every intention of smacking the person who woke her up then going back to sleep. When she found herself looking into Tommy's eyes, however, she forgot about smacking him and focused instead on remembering how she had ended up at Tommy's house on his…couch? She sat up and rubbed her head, thoroughly confused. She looked at Tommy again and slowly started to remember the events of the previous night. The song, kissing Tommy, a tickle fight, falling asleep with her head in Tommy's lap, Aiden proposing. "Aiden! Oh god, what am I going to do?" Jude dropped her head into her hands. "What's wrong, girl?" Tommy asked, sitting next to her and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Tommy, Aiden asked me to marry him last night. I told him I needed to think about it. Then I heard your song, and I completely forgot about Aiden. It scares me, that you can make me feel so powerless." She stared into her coffee, and Tommy sighed. "Jude, I don't know what to tell you. I don't want to make you feel that way. I want you to be happy, and if marrying Aiden makes you happy, then I'll have to accept that." She turned her head and looked into his eyes and she could see in his eyes that his words were genuine. Her heart lurched, and she sighed, more confused than ever. "I should get home. I have to get ready for work and Sadie will no doubt have plenty of questions."

She got up and put on her coat and shoes. Tommy took her coffee cup and walked with her to the door. She turned the handle and pulled the door open when Tommy stopped her. "Jude?" She turned to him with a questioning look on her face. "Yeah?" He looked her right in the eyes, his face serious. "Follow your heart. It's usually right about these things." She looked at him for a moment before opening the door and leaving. Later that day at G-Major Jude was in Studio A trying to work on a new song. She tried playing it again, adjusting a few chords as she played. "Ugh. Why isn't this song working?" She asked no one in particular, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Have you tried changing the lyrics?" Tommy asked, coming into the studio and seeing her frustration. "I've tried everything." She crossed out some words in her notebook and wrote new words above them. Tommy gently pulled the pen from her grasp and set it down. He did the same with the guitar, and looked her in the eye. "Maybe you should take the day off. You have a lot to think about and stressing over this song isn't going to help." Jude stood and ran her fingers through her hair. "That's not what I want." She started pacing the studio, biting her lip. She knew what Tommy's next question would be, and she didn't have an answer. "Then what do you want?" She let her hand drop to her side, a sign of defeat. "I don't know what I want. There's entirely too much pressure on me and I don't know what to do about it. I'm so confused right now. It feels like everyone wants something from me. I just want to get away. Get away…" Her voice trailed off and she grabbed her guitar, playing a few chords. Her face lit up and she grabbed the pen and started scribbling furiously. A smile crossed Tommy's face as he watched her write. Half an hour later, she looked up from her notebook, a big smile on her face. She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand and handed the notebook to Tommy. He read through the lyrics carefully and handed the notebook back to her. "Get in there girl, we have a hit to record. She set up the equipment in the recording booth and waited as Tommy counted down and gave her the signal.

_Ooooh _

_I feel these four walls closing in _

_Face up against the glass _

_I'm looking out, mmm _

_Is this my life I'm wondering _

_It happened so fast _

_How do I turn this thing around _

_Is this the bed I chose to make _

_There's greener pastures I'm thinking about, mmm _

_Wide open spaces far away _

_All I want is the wind in my hair _

_To face the fear but not feel scared _

_Wild horses I wanna be like you _

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too _

_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to _

_I wanna run with the wild horses _

_Run with the wild horses, oh _

_Yeah, oh oh, ye-yeah _

_I see the girl I wanna be _

_Riding bareback, carefree _

_Along the shore _

_If only that someone was me _

_Jumping headfirst, headlong _

_Without a thought _

_To act and damn the consequence _

_How I wish it could be that easy _

_But fear surrounds me like a fence _

_I wanna break free _

_All I want is the wind in my hair _

_To face the fear, but not feel scared _

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you _

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too _

_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to _

_Wanna run with the wild horses _

_Run with the wild horses, oh _

_I wanna run too _

_Oooh oh oh oh _

_Recklessly abandoning myself before you _

_I wanna open up my heart _

_Tell him how I feel _

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you _

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too _

_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to _

_I wanna run with the wild horses _

_Run with the wild horses _

_Run with the wild horses _

_Whoah ooohh ooh ooh ye-yeah yeah oohh _

_I wanna run with the wild horses, ooooh_

She knew what her answer to Aiden would be. And she knew that she'd tell Tommy. He was watching her, a big smile on his face. As she came back into the studio he turned to her and stood up. "That was amazing. Your best song yet." She smiled, unable to control the fluttering in her stomach when he smiled. "Can I leave now? I need to talk to Aiden." Tommy nodded, and Jude grabbed her bag and walked out of the studio, dialing as she went.

Jude sat in a booth, staring into her coffee. She wasn't happy about what she was about to do, but she knew it wasn't right to let Aiden keep thinking they could be more than friends. He sat down across from her and a waitress hurried over to take his order. After she brought his coffee Jude lifted her head and prepared to tell give him her answer. "So Jude, you wanted to talk?" She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Yes. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I'm not ready to get married. I'm only eighteen, and I spend a lot of late nights at the studio. My life is crazy as it is. It's not you Aiden, I promise. You're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you. It's not fair for me to keep leading you on like this. I don't want to do this if I can't give you my whole heart. I hope you understand and that you can forgive me." Aiden stared at his coffee, stirring it slowly with his spoon. "I understand Jude. And I forgive you. I wouldn't want your heart unless I could have the whole thing. I just hope we can still be friends." Jude let out a sigh of relief. "Of course. Thank you, for everything. I wouldn't change this last year for all the money in the world." They stood up and hugged and Jude felt better. He didn't completely hate her. "Same to you Jude. When you do get married, make sure you marry the guy you love, ok? I don't want you to get hurt. If you do I'll have to kick some guy's ass." Jude laughed, trying to imagine Aiden kicking someone's butt. "Don't worry, I will. And don't try to beat anyone up, you'd probably just hurt yourself." Aiden feigned hurt, his eyes widening in mock horror. "I would not. On purpose." Both laughed they hugged once more. "Goodbye Jude." He left and Jude slid into the booth again, staring into what was left of her coffee. "How'd it go?" a voice asked, and Jude looked up into Tommy's eyes. "He was good about it, he said he understood." Jude sighed, and Tommy hated knowing it was his song that had made her say no. "What did you tell him?" he asked, knowing he couldn't take it back. "That I loved him…" Jude saw Tommy's eyes narrow and she stopped mid-sentence. "What the hell Jude? If you love him why did you tell him no?" He stood and stomped angrily out the door. Jude got up and quickly threw some bills on the table. "Tommy. Tommy!" This was too familiar and she didn't like it. She ran out of the restaurant and seeing him started running after him. "Tommy!" He turned around and Jude stopped, flinching at the anger in his eyes. "What? Why aren't you chasing after him? He's the one you love." She looked at him, and saw the hurt in his eyes. "You didn't let me finish. I told him I love him but I'm not in live with him. I told him I couldn't give him my whole heart. Someone else already has it." Tommy's expression softened as he realized his mistake. "Sorry. Why am I always saying that?" Jude laughed and closed the distance between them. "Because you have a tendency to lose your temper and you're impatient and you care. And those are just some of the reasons why I love you, why you have my heart." She leaned up and for the second time in two days, kissed him. They pulled apart and Jude shivered, realizing for the first time that it was raining. Tommy put his arm around her and pulled her close as he walked her to her car. "Meet you at my place in an hour." He whispered, placing a kiss on her lips and closing her door. She smiled as she turned on the car and drove toward her house to shower and change. "An hour." She echoed her voice a soft murmur. Thoughts of Tommy danced through her head all the way home.

_I don't have a love to burn  
Time to waste  
'Cause I've waited far too long  
For the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I only have a love to burn for you_


End file.
